Jo'Bide Euphori, The One Who Walked the Path of Blood and Lived
Lord Sir Jo'Bide Euphori, OGL, M.OL, KG, Knight of the Realm Sir Jo'Bide Euphori, the Steward of House Warspite, Leader of FoxHound, Knight of the Realm, whom the King Archimedes titled: The One Who Walked the Path of Blood and Lived. Known to be wielding random weapons that hang on his person. Alignment: Lawful Neutral Character Appearance Confident and straight postured, Jo’Bide is often seen only wearing the colors of his house, Warspite, in various loose and comfortable clothing. He believes in the less is more mentality and as a Monk, loathes the use and wear of armor. Character Background Upon his birth the world had gained another life; however, one was also taken. After child labor, the mother of Jo’Bide died from complications leaving the baby in the hands of a lone man. Losing the company of the woman he loved, the father turned to substance abuse and always looked into the eyes of his spawn with hatred for robbing him of his beloved. After the only one year of grief and sorrow, the man could handle no more and took the young child to top of a mountain, leaving him at the door of the temple that stood there. He turned away without a whisper to wander the land and never be heard of again. Upon his discovery, the monks took in this child and raised him as one of their own. Years past and the young orphan was trained in their ways of mental and physical prowess. He was taught to harness the full potential of mind, body and spirit from the numerous masters within halls of his sacred home. Before his journey into manhood, the young Jo’Bide had shown a natural aptitude towards mastering the sacred martial arts that the school had taught. The thirst for knowledge was seemingly limitless and as the boy grew into a man, the thirst only grew and expanded. By this time, the young master had learned every technique the grand masters had to offer, but it was not enough, he knew there to be more within this world, and opted to travel on and learn the ways of the world. The young man began to move, traveling from city to city, looking for a worthy opponent or capable teacher. He drew much attention as he continued his travels, the wandering monk, without master or pupil, looking for a challenger who might overcome his skill. During his endless journey, Jo’Bide felt emptiness within him, no amount of fighting or learning seemed to fill him and after years of struggle and travel he finally realized what was missing. Family. With this development he ran to his hometown to discover the roots of his origin. Upon entering the simple community, he found his answers with the village shaman. “You alone are not the only abandoned, there are others, the men you seek exist within this realm, your brothers, your family.” A new purpose filled Jo’Bide, he must find these brothers, his one chance at happiness. He immediately began his search, looking high and low for the long lost siblings, someone to tell him of his origin, of his mother and father. After several months, a new lead brought Jo’Bide into a drinking establishment where he came upon the pair he had been searching for. Brasco and Fjord Euphori, the forgotten brothers, hugged the monk with loving embrace. The three men spoke for many hours, of each other’s lives and experiences, journeys and battles. Jo’Bide felt at home for once in his life and at the request of his new family, joined House Warspite in order to continue his travels alongside his siblings and rose to the high rank of Steward. And so it was, the Brothers Euphori, the forgotten siblings whom rose to fame within their House and Realm as the inseparable and unbeatable masters of their art. : : : For overcoming the trials and tribulations of the assassination games, the young monk was titled: : The One Who Walked the Path of Blood and Lived, by King Archimedes himself. : He was Knighted on the 17th of May in the year 2014. He was appointed to the King's Guard the same day. :: Belted Family: # Squire Nightling Duskblade # Jasper # Raziel Category:Character Profile